


Zuko Is Morally Against Capturing Avatars

by Blue_Rive



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oh wait, Short One Shot, Unecessary Capitalization, Yuyan Raise Zuko AU, another au that only makes sense if you're part of a small specific group of people, because now he's a ninja, but it did somewhere, fujita is proud of his weird kid, fujita: who taught him to do that, i'm writing a lot of short fics lately i should write something longer..., me looking at muffinlance's ocs in little zuko: it's free real estate, not sure where it diverged, so1e13 The Blue Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rive/pseuds/Blue_Rive
Summary: Yuyan raise Zuko AU.
Relationships: Zhao & The Yuyan, Zuko & The Yuyan
Comments: 107
Kudos: 3320
Collections: Good_or_Decent_Zuko_With_a_dash_of_Iroh_Azula_Gaang, avatar tingz





	Zuko Is Morally Against Capturing Avatars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One Where Zuko's Hair Matches Sokka's and Other Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632206) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> blue spirit, take 2

Zuko was signing very loudly and angrily and expansively- Fujita couldn’t see exactly what he was saying from his perch, so he clambered up. “What’s going on?”

“Toriyama told him why we’re stationed here,” Ritsuko signed, shrugging like _what can you do, amiright?_

“We can’t just _keep him here,_ or send him to the mainland, or my-- he’s twelve! Why do we even _need_ to be here, can’t Zhao catch the Avatar _himself,_ and what’s the plan, just keep him there forever? He’s _twelve,_ and I snuck into the cell they were keeping him in-”

_He snuck in?_ Fujita thought worriedly for a second. That was weird- him being worried, not Zuko sneaking into places he wasn’t supposed to be, that was typical. Normally he’d be proud of Zuko’s Bullshit Ninja Skills. Agni forbid, was he getting _responsible-  
_

“And he wasn’t a _threat,”_ Zuko continued, “He was just talking about frogs or something, which was _weird,_ but it isn’t bad!”

_Frogs? We did catch him in the swamp- too bad, frozen frogs are no good, they’re not even a moving target.  
_

Zuko was still overbrimming with Righteous Anger. “We could probably get the Avatar to be on our side, if we tried really hard, but not if we _lock him up!_ And plus, that asshole Zhao has to make a speech, like it’s some great Fire Nation victory that he personally achieved instead of _us_ capturing some kid- _”_

At some point, his signs had changed from Actual Respected Yuyan Signs to more... wild gesturing, that managed to convey the general message of Fuck Zhao. Fujita could approve of that message.

“Listen, we can’t go against direct orders from our acting commander,” Ritsuko signed, then considered this in the context of all the bullshit they and Zuko had pulled over the three years he’d been with them and before then, and redefined that with, “An acting commander who’s also got a letter from the actual _Fire Lord_ that says we have to do what he says. I don’t like this either, but we can’t just commit treason.”

“Okay,” Zuko signed, deflating- then he perked up and pointed over Fujita’s shoulder- the equivalent of yelling ‘LOOK OVER THERE!’ Fujita is not falling for that. Except then he let himself glance behind him, and there was a whirlwind of motion and when he looked back Zuko had disappeared.

“Fuck,” Ritsuko signed. “Okay, are you tracking him down or should I? We could do fire-air-earth-water again. Unless you pull a finger gun like you did last time.”

Fujita made a face. “Let’s just let him do it. He has a point- I don’t like this, either. We could say it was, uh...” He noticed Zuko out of the corner of his eye, climbing up higher into the rafters, where he kept his mask. “The Blue Spirit.”

“The Blue Spirit,” Ritsuko repeated. “So if Admiral Zhao asks, your excuse is a spirit tale?”

“He doesn’t know Zuko exists, and there is that mask,” Fujita argued. “If we’re lucky, he’ll get in and out without detection-”

There was a loud clanging in the direction of the courtyard. Ritsuko and Fujita exchanged glances and wordlessly decided to chase after their idiot kid together.

They ran into Zhao at the top of one of the towers. He shot them a glare. “What are you doing up here? Go back- actually...” He waved Fujita over, accidentally signing _albatross-pigeon_ instead of _come here._ Fujita wondered if that was Totally Legal Grounds to say Zhao hadn’t really ordered him. Sadly, he doubted it.

Zuko was running across the courtyard, Avatar in tow. The guards were coming up on him, too close for Fujita’s comfort- he signed something Fujita couldn’t read to the Avatar, then realized and made a face.

Flipping his swords out, he grabbed the Avatar and pulled him closer, blades scraping his neck.

Zhao’s eyes widened. _They need the Avatar alive, right!_ Fujita felt like a proud parent. _There goes my kid, all grown up and committing treason._

“Let them go,” Zhao snarled out between gritted teeth. Even with years of learning to hide emotion, Fujita could barely restrain his smirk.

“This situation requires... precision.” Wait- no! _Fuck no-_ Zhao’s gaze went to Fujita. “Kill the one in the spirit mask, or knock him out. We can’t risk injuring the Avatar.”

_No way._ He’s not going to do that- this is Zuko, who he taught to shoot a bow and made a bow that shot swords for and then lied to Colonel Shinu about the latter action for!

Fujita nocked an arrow. And for the first time since he was a little kid, he missed his target.

\---

_('Aang,' Sokka asked, 'who's your new friend?') (Aang beamed. 'This is... well, actually, I don't know his name!) ('You escaped a secure Fire Nation fortress with him and you don't know his_ name? _')('I could ask him? Hey, Blue Spirit guy- what's your name?) ('...' The Blue Spirit waved his hands, then made a face and scrawled something on the ground. Sokka peered over to look.) ('Zuko? Huh, wasn't that the name of the dead Fire Nation prince? Oh well -welcome to the team, Zuko.')_

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked!


End file.
